


止雨

by cccl



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccl/pseuds/cccl
Kudos: 10





	止雨

凑崎纱夏第一次见到名井南是在梅雨季节。

缠缠绵绵的细雨和层层叠叠的树叶半遮住了对方，她撑着伞，但好像无济于事，濡湿的衬衫沾在后背。

当凑崎隔着大老远发现那个人是去照看园子里的花花草草，加上依稀可见的清秀侧脸，不由得在早就听闻的病弱印象里再加一项多愁善感。

过几周她就要嫁给名井少爷了，所以被家里人送来先见见面，免得到时候闹出尴尬。谁知道名井没有见凑崎，她坐了一会儿就坐不住了，站起来到处乱逛却没有人去阻止。

柔弱、古怪、苍白，还有漂亮。凑崎很小气地评了分，可脑子里还是对当时的画面挥之不去。从精巧的下颚到微微张开的唇、秀气的鼻子，轮廓温柔、气质冷淡，再往上就被雨伞挡住了。

“纱夏不是最喜欢这家店的大福了嘛。”  
“喔、是这样没错，麻烦健太君了。”  
“什么麻烦不麻烦的，你还在想名井的事？”

在交往对象面前谈论别人未免不太好，藤井健太是非常容易讨女人喜欢的类型，从学校毕业后难得清清爽爽的残留着少年气。  
和名井不同，健康的肤色和青草般的气息让青年身上有种蓬勃的生命力。

啊，怎么又想到名井了？

作为镇子上最大的商户，名井足不出户，据说大小事务都是他的小叔叔帮忙应酬的。用凑崎开药铺的父母的话说，就是身体状况距离踏入坟墓只差一步了。

过去凑崎去给名井家送过几次药，从未见过名井本人，前几天的是第一次。

名井他是、受家里人掌控的傀儡，病怏怏的人，还有她即将缔结婚姻关系的对象……  
怎么想都心情复杂。

许是行事低调的原因，非但没有大张旗鼓地办宴会，凑崎仅仅是被仆从带进庭院。院落里有很多她叫不上名字的花，池塘边上的竹筒积满了水后会倒转，和岩石发出“砰”的声音。她走在榻榻米上，走廊延伸得漫长，房间门都紧闭着，大同小异的构造。

“凑崎小姐，名井少爷在里面等你呢。”  
仆从开了口后，恭恭敬敬地退下，把发着愣的凑崎的思维给拉了回来。

喂喂，还要我自己推门进去嘛。  
凑崎心情复杂地想，就像是把自己送出去似的。她叹了一口气，还是把手搭在门上，竹制的大门在夏季也是冰冰凉凉的。

“你来啦，不然随便挑个地方坐吧。”  
名井在看书，她靠着角落的墙壁，把滑落到鼻梁的银边细框眼镜往上推，语气平平，对待前来拜访家中的朋友那样。这回是黑色的衬衫，她似乎没有把袖口卷到手肘的习惯，因而垂下的袖子会裹住手腕，而领口也被严严实实地遮住，禁欲的气息。

凑崎便也坐到榻榻米上，开始偷偷打量对方。该说是瘦弱呢，不对，作为男性的话简直可以称作纤细了。虽说长期生病的话是有可能的……凑崎的目光由对方嘴上的痣和略显饱满的唇瓣下移，滑到喉咙部分时被黑色的布料阻隔。

“凑崎小姐一直在看我。”  
名井没有用疑问句，上扬的嘴角微微嗡动，声线夹杂着明显的沙哑，倒是不难听。

“我只是打量下周围环境。”  
“是嘛。”

凑崎被无情戳穿后没再好意思看对方，夏天午后的睡意和陌生环境里本能的警惕反复拉扯着，不一会儿她觉得更累了。

“凑崎”，她听见名井这样子说，却困得没法睁开眼睛，“睡着了吗，那就比较麻烦了，我还想跟你说点事情”。

“喔……你说吧”，凑崎下意识地应了声，怎么看都不似清醒状态。

“我要说的话有点长，你确定要用这个状态听？”

她闻言才迷迷糊糊地“唔”了一声，半睁着眼睛见名井把自己送到她面前。什么梦啊，凑崎晃了两下脑袋，一下子清醒了许多。名井往后挪了挪身子，蹲着的小少爷弓起的脊背中漂亮的蝴蝶骨也蜷起，像是被折断的骨翼。低体温抱住了凑崎的手，仿佛攥住了冰块。她喉咙里“嘶”了一声，可以描画出对方的骨节形状，不过马上又意识到她们现在的关系——

名井就算对她动手动脚也是合理的。

问题是，再怎么细皮嫩肉的少爷总不至于真的皮肤和女孩子一样光滑吧。

“你有没有感觉到什么？”  
名井看着对方瞪着的大大的眼睛，反而身心愉悦地翘了嘴角。

“我当然不是什么真的少爷。是从小家里人听路过算卦的人说当男孩子养才能活过20岁。很麻烦吧，这副身体”，她自顾自地说着，并不习惯开口说一大串文字的人抚弄着自己的喉咙，“所以我不会对你做什么”。

“不会对我做什么？”  
凑崎重复了一遍。

“对啊，如果是男人娶了凑崎小姐，就算是快要死啦，你以为什么事情都不会有吗……”

名井的手搭在膝盖上，戏弄凑崎这件事似乎能令她心情愉快。

“就这样，你可以随便逛逛，干什么都行，但是在外人面前务必要保守秘密。”  
名井站起身来，她扎着的小辫子扫过凑崎的手背，很痒。但任谁刚刚听说了惊天秘密都有天雷滚滚的感受，都什么年代了，还有名门望族听信算卦的人，凑崎偷偷地吐槽道。

病秧子不说，还是同为女性，就算名井不去叮嘱她，也没人想说出去的吧。  
还有，就算是即将入土的少爷，好歹男性提出要娶她还能理解，前段时间名井家大张旗鼓整了这一出又是为了什么？

但凡是奇怪的事比起好奇心来说，凑崎都告诫自己尽量不要趟浑水，就当是完成任务好了。  
吃晚饭的时间，名井才出现，匆匆忙忙地像是从外面赶回来。

凑崎正被仆从带着，为坐在哪个位置而犯愁，面前的老老少少她一概不认识。

“纱夏”，名井把西装外套递给旁边的人，极其自然地执起了凑崎的手，手套粗糙的质感碾过手心，“对不起我来晚了，没能陪你。”  
“小夫妻就是不一样”，比名井年纪稍大的男性说，他们轮廓相近，气质差得有点远，“才分开一会儿就黏黏糊糊的”。

名井垂下眼皮、置若罔闻，牵着凑崎到餐桌前坐下，亲自给她铺好了餐巾，伸手调整了下凑崎的领巾，才转过身面对那人。

“表哥和表嫂才是更加恩爱。”  
男人阴阳怪气地打量着她们，想从中寻找出什么蛛丝马迹，没能成功，悻悻作罢。

“今天是南的新婚，我们也没有好好庆祝，只能祝你们一直这么幸福了。”  
“会的”，名井侧身，嘴唇擦过凑崎的头发，“是我自己不想要大张旗鼓的，大家都能来就已经可以了”。

然后游移着，在凑崎的侧脸印下一吻，让她有瞬间闭了眼睛。

全场的目光定然都集中到她们身上。名井的那些个她说不上称呼的亲戚，含着的目光却绝非是真诚、好奇，甚至算不上是善意的，同海水将孤岛包围起来那般。庞大家族间难免会有利益冲突，但如果对方一直是在不怀好意中成长的话……

当然，名井说的外人所不知晓的秘密，想必就算不是全部，总有几个亲属知道吧。投向她们的目光是看戏？好笑？

还有“不会对你做什么”。

凑崎眨了眨眼睛，抢在对方由偏向她的姿势坐回自己位置之前捧住了名井的脸。  
她吻了吻名井鼻梁上的痣，小少爷打扮的人身子随着抖了下，不明显，苍白通透的肤色中透着点红，大概只有她能感受到。

凑崎才满意地、撒娇般地窝进了名井的怀里。  
“谢谢南的和你的家人。”

凑崎分明是把名井摆到前面，其他人是顺带提到，可又不是没有提及。麻烦的是，回答不是，不回答未免不礼貌。

所以就有断断续续、磕磕巴巴的祝福语从餐桌的各个角落飘来。  
凑崎觉得好笑，她缩进名井的怀里偷笑也没人能发现，反而是在人前恩恩爱爱的姿态弄得有些人脸色不好看，尤其是名井的小叔叔、对外应酬家族事务的人，可能比名井南本人更加为人熟识。

“真的没想到”，名井顿了顿，大约是在组织语言，“纱夏首次出席家族的宴会就这么厉害，看来让你嫁过来是没有错了。”  
“我只是和他们谈判的手段？”  
“也不是，你还是不要知道那么多比较好”，名井低声说。

她的手还捏着凑崎的，手感良好的皮肤质感被握在手心，因为宴会上的一干人恐怕还在后面看着，表面上是到了别的却迟迟没有离开。  
穿过长长的走廊，旁边还是说不出名字的花草。

“这些都是南养的吗？”  
“怎么忽然叫起了名字，他们已经走了。”  
“习惯了比较方便吧，露馅儿就麻烦了。”

凑崎这样说着，反过来用小指勾着名井的手，指尖划过掌心。

名井忽然定在原地不走了。  
凑崎想要回过头去，被拉扯了一把，她是没料到病弱的名井少爷忽然有那么大的力气。

名井搂着她，凑近她的耳边，说话时唇瓣时而碰到耳垂。

“但是太亲密的话，我就要收回前言，可能对你做些什么。”

被说了这样的话之后的几天，并没有发生什么事。  
“凑崎你就睡在我旁边吧。”

她翻来覆去地睡得不安稳，身边的人倒是兀自入眠，偶尔咳嗽几声，让人不由得担心起来。

屋里亮着昏暗的孤灯。拨开细碎的刘海，名井的皮肤很凉，凑崎探手去摸对方的额头，确认了体温正常之后不知为何没有径直落下。干燥又凉薄，这份脆弱感让她没有使力，手指落在唇瓣上却没有深入，反过来有触感印在她的指腹。

“南没有睡着？”  
她故作镇定地反问道。  
“睡着了，刚刚才被你吵醒”，名井睡眼惺忪的模样颇有说服力，“我一直比较浅眠”。

她没有睁开眼睛，伸手搭在凑崎身上，然后朝着对方挪了挪身子，说刚搬过来难免不习惯。  
“我不困。”  
“可是我想睡了。”

小少爷慵懒且沙哑的声音沿着她的脸颊攀爬，平日里声音是冷的，而现在却是温热的、这个认知不晓得为什么令凑崎有些紧张、还有数不清道不明的感受。

名井的体质遗传自父亲，小时候凑崎没少被家里人派去给名井家送药。她们只是小药铺，本来听说是镇里的药铺缺货临时到他们家买，后来不知为何也没更换，延续下来。  
她给名井家送药，包括名井小少爷，只是从来没见到过本人。送完药的路上凑崎剥开邻居塞的糖，没少偷偷猜测名井少爷是不是生得极丑。  
后来家里的药铺生意兴旺起来，也不需要凑崎跑去送药了。关于名井家的事情多多少少有听说，例如当时名井家主的葬礼有多仗势重大。

而她亲身体会，名井那些所谓的亲戚天天牛皮癣似的往本家黏。

“不需要我跟去吗？”  
“也不必次次都去，纱夏偶尔出现就好了。”

凑崎去给庭院里的花花草草浇水，回来就见名井倚靠着床沿，手掌挡住了眼睛。  
是不是哪儿不舒服了？

“南……？”

句末打散在空气里，凑崎一靠近就被名井抓住了手腕，她以为对方是没什么力气的。  
家中的庭院和装饰都是典型的日式风格，名井却总爱穿衬衫或是西服之类的。刚刚去见了她的小叔叔，外套还未脱掉。凑崎没站稳，短裙没有完全包裹住的大腿和粗糙的布料摩擦，不禁令她出了声。

想要爬起来的时候被对方的膝盖顶弄了下，凑崎急促地喘了一口气，蜷起的脊背像是翩飞的蝴蝶。名井的手掌沿着她的脊椎骨上窜，冰冷和战栗感并行。  
小少爷把下颚搁在她肩上，伏着的姿势，双手则是圈过后背紧紧扣住。  
但在空隙时间，凑崎多半是可以挣扎开的，如果她想的话。

“纱夏，外面有人。”

名井的声音同样有些喘，起伏着、摇摇晃晃。凑崎还是听懂了里面的暗示。  
在对方解开她第一颗扣子，轻咬锁骨位置时，凑崎配合着仰头，但不免有些紧张，喉头因吞咽上下滚动着。名井又腾出手来，手指插入头发、摸了摸她的后脑勺。  
那份冰冷窜入她的口腔时，她微微张开了唇，慢慢的、强烈的外物侵入感染上了热度，最后名井咬了咬她的下唇。

不晓得外面的人是什么时候离开的，只是没有人去留意。

名井抱住了凑崎，额头抵着她的肩窝。  
“稍微有点……让我冷静一下。”

是这件事的后遗症吗？

名井本来就相当的忙，现在更是晚上才回家。询问仆从的话，连亲近的老妪都说名井少爷有重要的事处理。但和外界所说的傀儡不同，凑崎能感受到家里的中心正是名井南，她的小叔子或是大表哥显然都觊觎着家产，出于种种原因没能得手，否则也不需要三天两头往本家跑。

“少爷总是很忙，但所有事物都能打理好，您就不用担心了。”

话虽如此，名井不在家的话，她似乎也失去了非得待在名井家的理由。以前常去的面点老板见到她便热情洋溢地打招呼。  
“藤井君呢？我是说以前你们不是常来的嘛。噢……我都忘了凑崎小姐已经嫁到名井家了。”  
“今天纱夏来了啊。”

藤井健太对店主说了照常，非常自然地坐到了凑崎对面。

“进展怎么样？”  
“都挺好的”，凑崎掰开筷子，不知为何和对方见面变得不自然了起来。名井应该也不会管才是，她对凑崎的事向来随和。  
“那么、名井少爷真的快不行了？我是说等拿到他的遗产纱夏就自由了。”

家里人不过是一致的目的，但达成目标后，自由恋爱婚姻他们都不再干涉，当初是这么决定的。

“嗯……”

凑崎兴致缺缺地敷衍作答，对方也没有过多追问，吃完饭她就说要回去了。

名井又延续了几日早出晚归的状态，甚至于态度较之前冷淡了许多。直至她听说了藤井家一夜之间分崩离析，藤井少爷不知所踪的事，当天名井接近午夜才回家，进门后一副疲惫的样子。

“南最近很累吧。”  
“如果纱夏要问藤井家的事情，确实是我背后操作，但他们胃口太大，得罪了不少人，不是我下的手”，名井咳嗽了几下，随之弓起脊背，“不过藤井少爷是我扔出城外的”。  
“因为我？”  
“是，最近局面比较混乱，你最好也少出门。”

名井慢慢腾腾地说，仿佛是极其自然的事。  
凑崎觉得胸口有点闷闷的，和当时同名井接吻时一样呼吸不畅。病弱的少爷没有什么手段的话，又怎么可能镇压得住别人呢。

“早点睡吧，不过……”  
“不过什么？”  
“算了无所谓。”

她应了声，心里却盘算着第二天去打听藤井家的事情。

分明是比较小心谨慎了，街上光明正大地掩住人口鼻的行为换谁能料到呢。只是还未待人说出“麻烦凑崎小姐跟我们走”之类的话云云，有马鞭抽响在她们三步之内的距离。  
名井家的仆从见到她或是名井向来都是低低垂着头，这会儿握着鞭子，腰间插着枪支、光明正大的。子弹精准地命中了男人的手臂，名井朝着凑崎招了招手，说过来。

语气平静，但凑崎知道，名井大概是生气了。  
待到她站定在面前，名井抿抿唇，又不理她了。

如果说之前不过是早出晚归的话，这次名井消失了好几天。家里的仆从见到凑崎仍旧把头垂得低低的，问话却一概不知。

“少爷他出城了，您有事应该早点和他说的”，同名井较为亲近的老妪用拐杖点点地面，说的话怎么听都别有意味。  
“中间的是名贵的花卉么？”  
“就是普通的花，但是少爷喜欢，叮嘱我其他的花花草草养死了也就算了，只有这颗一定要经常照料。”

“要是也养死了怎么办？”  
凑崎吐了吐舌头，觉得自己不该跟名井闹别扭还为难老人。

“不会怎么样，名井少爷虽说有些手段，但他是在保护我们。”  
“凑崎小姐，你应该记得这盆花吧。”  
“倒是真的不记得了……”  
“兴许您可以看看少爷桌垫下的纸条，我不会告诉他的。”

拐杖戳着地面、老人走路摇摇晃晃的。  
她依言去掀开卧室桌子覆着的台布，从中抽出张纸条——

幼稚的涂鸦，下面的字迹是歪着的、圆滚滚的。“希望你早日恢复”，后面的两个字甚至有修改过的痕迹。

这个她确实记得。  
不只是记得的程度，因为正是凑崎自己写的。

可能是最后一次给名井家送药、或者是倒数的几次，凑崎含着圆溜溜的糖果，心血来潮折了院子里的花、连同纸条送给了名井。  
当然，她只记得自己从前没有见过名井，并不知晓名井少爷会透过房间的窗子去看她……

“纱夏好像心情不错”，名井把外套挂到架子上，扭头看了凑崎一眼，决定把它作为开场白。  
“嗯，如果南早点回家就更好了”，凑崎朝她张开了手，名井不确定含义，还是走过去轻揽着对方的腰部。  
“我把藤井少爷带回来了，因为之前他去找了别的女人。所以我想就算不是我，纱夏也不要继续和他交往比较好。”

“既然这样，你就努力好好活着”，凑崎说，“什么藤井啊德川啊我才不想管”。  
“嗯，德川是前男友吗？”

名井犹豫地问道。

“名井少爷真是小气死了。”

自从凑崎来到名井家，原本连绵不断的雨季随着休止了，名井在阴雨天总是比较容易复发的病情也稳定了许多。

由此一直延续到了冬天。

“据说初雪抽中的签会比较灵验。”  
“我不是特别信，小时候算卦的人也这么说，后来……”

凑崎觉得名井什么都挺好，除了确实不解风情之外。当然名井随后说，算了，既然纱夏觉得有必要的话。

两个人去了庙里参拜，求了签。  
凑崎半睁着眼睛偷看了自己的签，然后偷偷和名井的换掉。

“那我的财产呢”，名井抬起眼皮看求到的签，眨了眨眼睛，“纱夏的家里人不急吗？”  
“反正是我的”，凑崎说。  
“为了不让你跟藤井君私奔，我会努力活着的。”

凑崎自然是没舍得打她，于是转而读起签上面的字样——

“祝你长命百岁。”


End file.
